


BVB vs Bayern truth or dare

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Truth or Dare, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bayern and Dortmund players play a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BVB vs Bayern truth or dare

So there is no alcohol in this game?” Mats raised an eyebrow

“No that way it’s more embarrassing” Philipp Lahm laughed

Someone decided it would be would be a good idea for everyone to wear their club kit, the room was separated with a sea of yellow and a sea of red.

“So who goes first?” Marco asked impatiently

“Club captain, stupid” Bastian snapped

“So which club?” Marco glared at Bastian

“Rock paper scissors?” Lahm looked over Mats

“Sure”

“3..2..1” Rock, paper, scissors.

“Rock” Philipp called

“Paper” Mats smirked

“Ok game rules, you can ask anybody anything with out alcohol being involved go..”

Mats looked around the room “Bastian truth or dare?”

“Dare” Of course everybody knew there isn’t much Bastian wouldn’t do

“Ok, I dare you to sit in the stark”

Bastian shrugged “is that it?” Everybody watched as Bastian pulled off his shirt and tossing it a corner soon followed by his club shorts and boxers.

“Ok Erik, truth or dare”

“Truth” Erik blushed

“How many men have you slept with?”

“None”

“If you don’t tell the truth you have to suck Mats off as forfeit, oh yeah we know” Bastian snapped both Mats and Erik going red as a result.

“Ok three”

“Truth or dare Neven”

“Dare of course”

“I dare you lick someone”

“lick someone? Are you serious?”

Erik nodded “Lick the most attractive guy in the room”

“Oh that’s Mario” Marco laughed

“No, it’s up to Neven” Erik whined

“ok then”

Neven stood up and walked over to where Oliver Kirch was standing and licked a swipe across his cheek “Is that enough Erik?”

“Yep” Erik laughed like a child.

“Truth or dare Jerome”

“Truth”

“Oh my god so boring” Bastian snapped

“How many times have you been on bottom?”

Jerome laughed “Never, I am all top me”

“Mario, truth or dare?”

Mario blushed “Tru- no dare”

Jerome smiled wickedly “I dare you to make out with Mats”

“No he’s mine Marco snapped” Mario glanced over at Marco who was scowling dramatically

“I love this” Jerome laughed

“Fuck you” Mario said as he gingerly stepped over to Mats, pressing a peck to his lips then breaking away.

“I said make out Mario”

Mario took a deep breath and smashed his mouth against Mats’ the kiss was hard and full of teeth, Mario broke away after a few seconds with disgust.

“Truth or dare uhm Thiago”

“Errm truth”

“How many times have you given Pep a blow job?”

“How did you know?” Thiago looked across at all his Bayern team mates who were sat with an eyebrow raised.

“A lot? At least ten times”

“What a brown nose” Franck and Arjen laughed hysterically

“Truth or dare Marco”

“Dare”

“I dare you to give Mario a hickey”

“Sure thing” Marco smirked

Marco walked over to Mario bending over and pressing his lips to the younger man’s neck starting with a slow kiss, Marco eventually sunk his teeth in and sucked around the area making Mario scream. “Marco” Marco broke away leaving a bright red mark which is sure to bruise.

“Truth or dare Lewi?”

“Truth”

“Have you ever had a threesome” Marco smirked and he knew the answerer to that one

“Yes”

“Who the fuck with?” Thomas raised an eyebrow

“Marco and Mario, when we were at Dortmund”

“Truth or dare Manuel”

“Dare”

“Hurry up and pick are dare Lewi” Marco snapped

“I dare you to kiss the tip of Bastian’s cock”

“Ewww” Manuel shivered but he walked over and pressed a kiss onto the head of it anyway, forcing an undignified moan from Bastian”

“Truth or dare Kevin”

“Truth”

“In your opinion who is the hottest guy in the room?”

“You” Kevin and Manuel both laughed together.

Soon enough most people disappeared and went to bed, as it approached 3am, only three players from each team remained.

“Ok Mario” Mats said “I dare you to suck off until he’s hard but don’t make him cum”

Mario shrugged and walked over dropping to his knees where Marco had stood up, undoing the bottom and pushing down the jeans and boxers letting them pool around his ankles. Mario stroked Marco’s cock slowly until he started to harden only then did Mario take Marco into his mouth slowly bobbing his head up and down, Marco groaned Mario was going too slow, much too slow for his liking grabbing a handful of his hair Marco thrust up his lips and forcefully fucked Mario’s throat, with the first drops of pre-cum Mario broke away.

“not allowed to make you cum” Mario blushed

“Fuck you Mats, wait till it’s my turn”

“Truth or dare, errm Manuel”

“Dare” The game of truth or daring seemingly long since gone as everybody is now choosing dare.

“I dare you to give Thomas a boner”

“How?”

“How do you give yourself one?” Mats snapped

Manuel dipped his hands in Thomas’ pants and finding his dick, and slowly starting to stroke him starting off slow and teasing then furiously jerking him leaving Thomas gasping and groaning. Only for Manuel to pull his hand out.

“Manuel” Thomas whined

“Sorry”

“Truth or dare Mats?”

“dare”

“Finger Erik”

“umm ok? Lube?”

“Here” Marco tossed a bottle over at Mats

“Why do you have this with you?”

“I always keep my princess lubed up”

“Sorry I asked”

Mats slicked up his fingers and brought them down to Erik, using his other hand to push down his shorts he massaged the area then slowly pushed in his first finger twisting it around then thrusting into him with the digit as Erik stretched, Mats added a second digit and pounded into him with them. “Mats stop” Mats withdrew his fingers and wiped them on his shirt.

“Truth or dare Marco”

“dare”

“I dare you to spill your load on Mario’s face”

“No” Mario whined

“Sorry it’s a dare”

“But it’s wasted on my face”

Marco laugh as he stood up and pulled out his cock furiously jerking off over Mario’s face, Marco was already close from the blow job he had received earlier it didn’t take long until he is coming in stripes over Mario’s face.

“Oh my god”

“What?”

“You look so hot, you need to get me hard again I want to fuck you” Marco pulled up and grabbed Mario’s hand them both disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

“Those two are kinky as fuck” Mats laughed

“Fuck me?” Erik whispered”

“Too the bedroom” Mats and Erik both ran

“Do you want to fuck?” Manuel raised his eyebrow at Thomas

“fuck yeah”

“then lets go”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a chapter two describing the sex scenes ;D


End file.
